1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device capable of easy assembling and disassembling and swiveling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional liquid crystal displays can be tilted but not swiveled. Some conventional liquid crystal displays capable of swiveling cannot be easily assembled or disassembled due to their complicated structure.